1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure portable hard disk drive removable housing comprised of an upper and a lower cover having tabs that are inserted into the mounting slots at the two sides of a housing. A front cover at the forward aspect of the housing serves as an enclosure that provides for the screw mounting of cooling fans and situated at one side of the front cover is an adjustment knob having a straight rod that provides for the flush positioning and release of a handle, and there are advancing edges and projections laterally situated at the front end of the handle such that when it is pressed down or lifted up, the plug and the socket of the housing and frame are conjoined or separated and, furthermore, there is a correction bar situated in the housing that enables the rapid positioning and mounting of the hard disk drive.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional removable hard disk drive housings have an upper and lower cover on an internal frame for containing the hard disk drive, with screws inserted to secure the upper and lower cover. Such structures are not only very inconvenient to assemble and disassemble in that they are time- and labor-intensive as well as ncompatible with ergonomic design, but also require special tools for assembly and disassembly, making them quite impractical and costly to produce. The heat dissipating fans of conventional products are typically mounted at the rear and, furthermore, with present hard disk drives operating at approximately 10,000 rpm rather than 4,000 rpm to 5,000 rpm in the past, are incapable of meeting rapid heat dissipation requirements. Furthermore, to install the cooling fans, the conventional product must be completely disassembled, which is highly inconvenient and impractical. A lock is utilized to mount the handle to the frame and thereby prevent damage from pulling, and such locks require a key for opening and since keys that are carried around are easily lost, the result is an inability to open the unit. Furthermore, the production cost is high and such products are impractical because the user must effect release by tugging the handle, which is also prone to unintentional displacement and withdrawal that damages or destroys the hard disk drive. The structure of the conventional handle is not controllable like the handle of the invention herein and there is no way to discern whether the conventional handle is locked down or not fully locked up, removal is easily forced which damages the hard disk drive and, furthermore, the separation and conjoinment operation is dependent on manual strength exerted to push or pull the hard disk drive in or out of the housing, a time and labor consuming procedure that readily damages the hard disk drive or the data stored on the hard disk drive. Furthermore, the internal mounting of the hard disk drive sides to the housing in the conventional product is totally dependent on visual approximation without a consistent means of accurate positioning such that the hard disk drive is often mounted too far forward or backward, preventing the positive insertion of the socket and plug at the rear, with the positional discrepancy requiring time- and labor-consuming disassembly and re-assembly to rectify. Since these shortcomings have always afflicted and troubled manufacturers and consumers, an improved structure portable hard disk drive removable housing structure is required that provides enhanced performance and increased practical value, and this is the motivation behind the invention herein.